The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicle control systems may communicate with an operator of a vehicle. Specifically, vehicle control systems may receive input from the vehicle operator and/or may generate output for the vehicle operator. The operator input may be received by the vehicle control system via various input devices such as a touchscreen or a button. The output generated by the vehicle control system may be audio and/or visual output. For example, the vehicle control system may display visual directions and/or generate audio directions for the vehicle operator. The vehicle control system, however, may also generate tactile feedback for the vehicle operator, also known as haptic feedback.